1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to a power connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in the field of the electronics to accomplish power or signal transmission between complementary connectors and printed circuit boards. For transmitting power or signal steadily, it is needed to ensure a certain contact force while the electrical connector engaging with the complementary connector. Because of the contact force, a pushing/pulling force between the electrical connector and the complementary connector arises when the complementary connector is inserted or drawn out. However, when the complementary connector is insert or drawn out frequently, contacts of the electrical connector will be suffered from malfunction. Thus, the power or signal transmission between the contacts of the electrical connector and the printed circuit board will be adversely affected.
CN Pat. No. 01260932.3 and CN Pat. No. 02234066.1 both disclose an electrical connector comprising a shield and resilient contacts. The shield and the resilient contacts are both soldered on a printed circuit board. When a complementary connector is inserted into or drawn out from the electrical connector, the shield bears a part of a pushing/pulling force produced by the complementary connector. Thus the pushing/pulling force born by the resilient contacts decreases. However, the resilient contacts located behind the shield along engaging direction, majority of the pushing/pulling force, especially the pushing force, is still befell on the resilient contacts. When the complementary connector is insert or drawn out frequently, the resilient contacts will be still suffer from malfunction. Thus the power or signal transmission between the resilient contacts and the printed circuit board is affected also.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.